1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in relatively rigid wire structures, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to improvements in structures for supporting growing plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a number of teachings of rigid wire structures suitable for supporting growing plants. To a great extent, the prior art devices are severely limited in that they are either not susceptible to convenient disassembly and storage, or are relatively expensive to construct.